marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Grant Ward
The Attack on Grant Ward was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempt to eliminate Grant Ward and end his attempts to rebuild the terrorist organization HYDRA. After a long search, Agent Lance Hunter, under the guise of Richy, managed to infiltrate Ward's base, but was not able to kill him immediately when they confronted each other. In the ensuing shootout, Hunter, assisted by Melinda May, managed to kill almost all of Ward's men, but before further S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements could arrive at the scene, Ward and his deputy Kebo managed to escape. Background The Kidnapping of Bobbi Morse caused Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse to want revenge on Grant Ward. Morse was not approved for field duty because she had lost half a lung when she protected Hunter from a gunshot during a trap Ward had set for Hunter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Hunter received approval for a quest to terminate Ward from Phil Coulson and recruited Melinda May to assist him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine infiltrates HYDRA]] Ward decided that he was the new leader of HYDRA,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two and that his new HYDRA would be filled with only those who had proven themselves through blood. He created a fight club for new recruits where they had to kill other potential recruits in order to join. Hunter and May, under the aliases "Richy" and "Gina", met with an old associate of Hunter's called "Spud" who told them about the fight club and how that was the only way to join HYDRA, much less meet its new "Director". "Richy" went to the fight club, but he was forced to kill Spud when he became his opponent. Kebo, Ward's second, was impressed and set up a meeting for "Richy" to see Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Hunter told May that no matter what, if he saw Ward, he would exact his revenge. Unknown to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Ward recruited and sent Werner von Strucker to tail Andrew Garner, the ex-husband of May. Ward had given Strucker instructions to assassinate Garner just as he was meeting "Richy". Attack One of the winners in the fight club was Richy, who killed Spud during his fight. Richy worked under Kebo's orders and brought to HYDRA a large weapons gear. Richy agreed to join a mission with Kebo. He brought him to Ward's HYDRA cell where Richy turned out to be Lance Hunter, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was on a revenge mission to kill Ward. A firefight started between Ward and his man to Hunter and Hunter got reinforcement from Melinda May. Ward ordered Kebo to call Werner von Strucker and order him to get closer to Andrew Garner so he could kill him while threatening May. Although the video horrified May, Hunter refused to surrender, instead advancing on Ward and Kebo while firing his gun at the pair. With no other choice, Kebo managed to break a window by throwing a desk through it and ran to the truck with Ward behind him; however, Hunter managed to fire a shot which wounded Ward in the shoulder, causing him to fall hard on the ground. Kebo was able to bring his boss to safety and they drove away while Hunter continued to fire down at them. When Ward did not cancel his order, in the resulting struggle, Garner was believed to be killed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Aftermath Lance Hunter was relieved of duty from the Grant Ward assignment because he ignored the assassination attempt on Andrew Garner that was happening concurrently. Melinda May returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. and assumed active duty; Phil Coulson made her commanding officer of the mission to kill Ward and she recruited Bobbi Morse to assist her. May decided to find Ward but she would first find Werner von Strucker, one of the participants in the Attack on Andrew Garner. This search led to the Skirmish in Lisbon. Meanwhile, Ward moved his operation to another place. He blamed Kebo for the attack on him, but Kebo defended his actions, citing that he was following Ward's protocols.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide… References Category:Events